


Kori's Room

by WrongLeverKronk



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Always, Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Robin, F/M, Gen, Jason is mentioned, Teen Titans as Family, also they are all like 15 or something, because i do not accept anything different, good thing he has a family and friends... i wrote many hugs, im super into knowing when and how the titans learn robin's identity, this is just some domestic fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongLeverKronk/pseuds/WrongLeverKronk
Summary: Starfire, Robin, and Raven hang out in Starfire's room for a relaxing morning off. This is truly just fluff.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Koriand'r & Raven, Dick Grayson & Teen Titans, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Raven/Beast Boy, Robin/Starfire, dickory - Relationship, rachel roth/garfield logan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Kori's Room

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome :) <3 I hope you enjoy!

Brendon Urie’s smooth voice produced with clarity through the Bluetooth speakers resting by Koriand’r’s bed. The music filled the room with ‘Girls/Girls/Boys’ playing softly under the gentle hum of conversation. The smell of eucalyptus drifted from a lit candle and blanketed the room with tranquility. Koriand’r, clad in a Pink Floyd’s Dark Side of the Moon crop top and pink pajama bottoms she didn’t bother to change out of that morning, sat with crossed legs on the carpeted floor across from Rachel. Rachel Roth wore a Fall Out Boy tour shirt and green shorts, and she sat mirroring Kori’s position on the floor. Next to their legs rested two glasses of iced matcha green tea, per Rachel, and a bowl of heavily salted pretzels and M&Ms, per Kori.  
  


“Which color do you prefer?” Kori asked Rachel warmly, her green eyes wide with excitement.  
  


Rachel looked between the nail polish bottles labeled “peach cream” and “soft pink” and considered frowning alongside firm claims of refusal. She specifically preferred neither of these colors, but Kori spotted them from the window during their recent trip to the mall, and she specifically purchased them for this very moment. Rachel feigned pondering before pointing to the peach. Kori’s grin stretched across her cheeks and she raised her arms high above her head, reminding Rachel why she agreed to this. “That’s the one I would have chosen for you!”  
  


Despite herself and the color, Rachel smiled fondly. She felt Kori’s love for her friends, Rachel included in this, deep in her chest.  
  


Richard Grayson hummed softly along with Urie’s voice to himself from the handstand he was performing on the rug next to them. He wore a black Star Wars Episode IV tank top, loose shorts that slid up his thighs in his upside-down stance, and a slight frown, but he was otherwise mask-less. This was a fairly recent change he made around his close friends, blossoming alongside their accidental and collective discovery of his real identity.

  
  


~~~

  
  


_Three weeks prior, Robin suffered a particularly significant blow to the face by a cackling villain that left his mask crumbling uselessly to the ground at his staggering feet. He sucked in a choked gasp and snapped his head up to meet the staring eyes of his friends surrounding him. They were initially surprised to see the round, blue eyes screaming at them in panic, cushioned only by the bruise and slight swelling that already began. His team noticed how much younger he appeared without the domino mask covering his eyes, but this was not voiced and they swiftly moved to action. Raven and Cyborg distracted the monster, who thankfully did not get a glimpse at the young hero, while Beast Boy morphed into a large elephant positioned close to Robin to block any possible view of his exposed face. Robin gripped his cape with shaking hands and brought it up to cover his face, flushed with embarrassment, anger, and terror. Starfire moved to his side in an instant, wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, and lifted him into the air from behind before he could resist. He flinched at first and considered pulling away from her, but he stopped when he realized she was bringing him back to their home. He kept his hands and cape pressed firmly to his eyes and his breath escaped his throat in shaking huffs._  
  


_“Robin, please look at the sky,” she whispered. Just for her, he peeked through his fingers and glanced around at the pink sky highlighted over the shadowed city below. The air carried several blue-tinted clouds contributing to the soft morning chill. His gaze lowered to his feet dangling high above the buildings and streets and he covered his eyes again._  
  


_Starfire landed on the top of Titan’s tower and released Robin. The moment his toes made gentle contact with the cold rooftop, he quickly stumbled away from her, still covering his face. “Robin?” Starfire began softly._  
  


_“I should go,” he mumbled carefully, glancing between his fingers at the rooftop ground and walking towards the entryway to the large staircase. “Thank you for bringing me back, Star.”_  
  


_“Robin,” Starfire tried again. her voice was comforting, barely above a whisper, but he was afraid to listen. What could she possible say to him while his head swam with the overwhelming weight that he failed himself, the entire city of Gotham, and (this one was the real kicker) he failed Bruce Wayne._  
  


_His knuckles turned white beneath his green gloves due to his firm clutch on the cape. Starfire placed warm fingertips on his wrist, reminding him that she was here. At the contact, he stopped shuffling his feet toward the stairs and a sigh escaped his throat, nearly silent but sad. She waited patiently until he finally loosened his grip and lowered his hands in defeat, slowly bringing his blue eyes up to meet her bright green ones. The air suddenly seemed colder, and his breath caught in his throat anxiously as he waited for her to speak._  
  


_“Robin, you know everything about me,” she informed him intently as her feet lifted from the roof and floated nearer to him, landing directly in front of him. He lowered his head in response. “You know my name, my sister, my caretaker. You have seen my home. You live in my heart.” He opened his mouth to ask what she was doing but he was unable to produce words and his breath was still lodged firmly so she continued. “Your secret is safe with us. We are your friends, and you are safe with us.”_  
  


_His closed his mouth and his lip quivered against his will; his eyes rose to meet hers once more and she noticed they had become glossy. He and Starfire embraced on the roof in a comfortable hug that assisted his breath in finally leaving his body in a healthy exhale._  
  


_“I have to go talk to someone,” he finally whispered, and Starfire understood he was referring to Batman. She nodded and walked with him inside, neither noticing that their hands were linked until they parted outside of his bedroom door. They both wore a slight blush as they pulled apart and he slipped behind his bedroom door. He changed into a hoodie and jeans, and he left the tower on trembling legs._  
  


_He was terrified to tell Bruce--terrified to watch their sacred secret and oath shatter, and terrified that Bruce would never want to see him again. Dick stood stiffly at the Wayne Manor doorstep and he tried to focus on the prickling place mat beneath his shoes. It made a slight crunching noise when he scuffed his toes against it, reminding him of the days when he bounded into the manor tirelessly after Alfred called him in after a long day of playing in the yard. He took in a shaking breath and timidly lifted his fist to the front door. The moment his knuckles brushed against the smooth wood, Alfred was there, smiling warmly and ushering him inside._  
  


_“Master Richard, it’s wonderful to see you.” Dick smiled weekly in response, wondering if Alfred would despise him too after he discovered what happened-- what Dick allowed to happen._  
  


_They waited together at the kitchen table over a cup of tea and a plate of cookies, but both went untouched by Dick in favor of chewing on his nails, a habit Alfred could have sworn was eradicated a few years prior. Alfred was unable to guess the problem the child carried back home with him, but he knew it must be serious to leave him shaking in his seat and ignoring the food._  
  


_“Your nails, Master Richard,” Alfred chastised gently, and Dick’s cheeks turned pink._  
  


_“Sorry,” he mumbled and moved to chew on the inside of his cheek instead. He wrung his fingers painfully in his lap, unable to keep them still. Alfred frowned._  
  


_“Alfred, I’m home!” They heard Bruce Wayne call out from the front room and against his sturdy will, the dam in Dick’s chest cracked and he began to cry. His heart pounded against his rib cage, and he clutched the fabric of the hoodie covering his chest in demobilizing fear. Alfred startled at the abrupt sound and drew his eyebrows together with deep concern. He opened his mouth to call for Bruce but found this was unnecessary. The sound of his son’s general presence at the manor combined with his clear agony surprised Bruce and he rushed into the kitchen, appearing at Dick’s side and easing him into a strong hug. Bruce glanced at Alfred with eyebrows raised in question, but the older man shook his head with a worried frown._  
  


_After several minutes of Bruce pressing comforting kisses to Dick’s temple and whispering careful confirmations by his ear, Dick finally sucked in a shaking breath and blurted out a declaration that everything was over because his friends saw his face. Bruce froze for a consternated moment but quickly recovered and drew his child in closer._  
  


_“It’s going to be okay,” Bruce murmured gently._  
  


_“No, I have failed you- I always fail you and I am so sorry,” Dick sobbed between wrenching gasps. “I didn’t mean to- I tried so hard.”_  
  


_“You did not fail me, you did not fail anyone. I promise,” Bruce rubbed his back in a slow and soothing motion._  
  


_“Do you want me to move away?” He croaked in a broken voice, pushing his fists into the lids of his leaking eyes._  
  


_“Of course not.”_  
  


_The boy frowned with confusion and opened his eyes to look at Bruce through swimming vision._  
  


_“Don’t you hate me now?”_  
  


_Bruce felt that question grasp and squeeze his heart and he was forced to choke back a cry of his own. “Never, chum,” Bruce promised, and Dick began to cry again, body wracked with silent heaves. Bruce pulled him close until Dick’s forehead rested against Bruce’s chest. Alfred’s gaze bore deeply into Bruce’s eyes, giving him a look that Bruce was unable to decipher, before stepping away to provide the two with privacy._  
  


_“I’m so sorry,” Dick choked out with a voice sticky from crying. “I’m so, so sorry, I’m sorry.” Bruce gently quieted his apologizes and whispered further reassurances, but Dick continued to suck in harsh breaths and cry out with his exhales._  
  


_“It’s going to be okay,” Bruce said again and wracked his brain for more phrases of comfort. He wondered what Alfred would say to him- what Alfred has said to him. “Richard, listen to me,” The boy stilled at the sound of his full first name, which rarely made an appearance on the lips of Bruce. “It was an accident, and it is not your fault. I do not blame you for this at all. It is going to be okay and I’m so glad you are safe,” Bruce rubbed his thumb gently along the sore bridge of Dick’s nose and the tender bruises surrounding his eyes. He leaned into the touch and sniffed, staring at the man with large eyes. Bruce held him back to his chest and rubbed his back soothingly._  
  


_“Come on, why don’t we go to the library and talk?” Bruce suggested once Dick’s cries turned to the occasional quiet sniff. He nodded against Bruce’s shirt, the material wrinkling with his movement. Bruce stood up slowly and took Dick’s hand in his own, carefully pulling him up from the kitchen stool._  
  


_During their walk down the long hallway, Dick had a freezing wave of embarrassment wash over him. “B, I’m really sorry about all of that. That was really childish and-”_  
  


_His words were cut off when Bruce faced him and pulled him into another strong hug with a powerful shush on his lips. The swelling need to apologize dissipated from Dick’s chest as Bruce pressed another kiss to his temple and murmured against his hair, “I love you, chum.” Dick squeezed his eyes shut and leaned heavily into Bruce, wrapping his arms around him tightly._  
  


_Alfred served them hot chamomile tea in the library and when Dick moved to apologize to him for making a scene in the kitchen, Bruce swiftly shut the words down and gave his hand a small squeeze._  
  


_Once their mugs were drained, Dick found himself chewing on his nails again. Alfred returned to collect the dishes and threw the boy a sharp look, still kind in nature like everything from Alfred, but a warning none the less. Dick grimaced in response and tucked his hands under his thighs to resist further temptation._  
  


_“Now what do we do?” Dick murmured to Bruce, who was watching the lit fireplace with unmatched intensity. “What happens next?”_  
  


_“We talk to your team, love,” Bruce murmured back distantly, his eyes far away and glossed over as he was deep in thought. The far depths of his mind often occupied his time and Dick knew to wait patiently for him to return. This occurred ten minutes later as Bruce announced they were both destined for Jump City after lunch, the very last part of the plan was a personalized addition from Alfred, who noted neither of them had eaten yet. When Dick opened him mouth to argue that Alfred had no clue whether or not he ate that morning with his team, he was met and silenced with a knowing raised eyebrow. They ate grilled cheese with tomato soup._  
  


_That afternoon, Batman stood before the Titans in their common room and recited a practiced speech about the importance of responsibility. Robin stood silently in the corner of the room with his head lowered in shame. His domino mask had been replaced and it hid his red, swollen eyes. His teammates threw glances at him and became increasingly worried as they were unable to read his emotional state. When Batman was convinced the Titans understood the severity of the situation and after a sacred vow of secrecy was made, he removed his own cowl. Seeing Bruce Wayne’s face was uneventful for Kori, an alien on earth, but the others recognized the billionaire immediately and their eyes widened with bewilderment. He bid them farewell and guided his son to the door for a private departure. Dick tried to apologize again but Bruce stopped him with a taut shake of his head and another tight hug. He suggested plans to pick Dick up the following morning for a breakfast at the manor, to which the boy readily agreed._  
  


_“Talk to your team, chum,” Bruce whispered and rested a warm hand on Dick’s cheek. “And put ice on that eye of yours,” he added before turning away and leaving the tower._  
  


_Dick approached his team with anxious energy rolling off his shoulders in thick waves that drowned the comfort Bruce’s presence previously provided for him. He took a deep breath and removed his mask once more, placing it on the table between them. His fingers fidgeted due to the new vulnerability while he watched his friends drag their eyes across his naked face. They said nothing but instead embraced him firmly. Discovering his name would only take a three-second google search to see who was adopted by the famous billionaire, but they waited for him to tell them his real name, an event that occurred over a late dinner that same day._  
  


_“Richard? RICH-ard? Ha! What are the odds?” Garfield cackled and slapped the table._

  
  


~~~

  
  


The girls listened to his soft humming and joined in quietly. The three felt serene as the smell of nail polish surrounded them.  
  


“Would you like to paint my nails next?” Kori asked, carefully touching the coated bristles to the side of the bottle and removing excess gel. She brought the brush to Rachel’s pinky, and spread the color with steady hands.  
  


“I would love to,” Rachel answered with earnest and Kori smiled to herself, her eyes shining with pure joy.  
  


Rachel took a sip of her tea using her free hand and glanced at Dick, who carefully brought his toes to the ground until he was positioned in a back bend. A slight groan escaped his lips as he felt the still-healing stitches pull in his shoulder. Their latest battle left him more roughed up than he was accustomed to. Double the usual time suturing himself was required and spent, even with the aid of Kori’s gentle hands.  
  


“Richard, is your shoulder okay?” Rachel asked intently but cautiously, returning her eyes to watch Kori’s hand drag the brush across her pointer finger. He was prone to lying to his friends and pretending he felt better than he truthfully did, and Rachel knew questions with nonchalance had a higher probability of receiving honest answers from him in comparison to bold questions concerning his well-being.  
  


“Yes,” he answered with a quickness unintentionally admitting to his initial dismissal of her question. After a short pause, and to the surprise of Kori and Rachel, he closed his eyes and added more honestly. “It’s just a little sore.”  
  


“Defeating Plasma did seem to be more difficult this time,” Kori whispered with concern laced in her voice. She looked up to see Dick lift his feet off the ground and raise into another handstand. He usually looked so peaceful during gymnastics, but she noticed a pained crease was visible between his eyebrows.  
  


“I was less prepared,” he murmured, his statement sounded loud in the quiet room.  
  


“We all were,” Rachel corrected. Rachel thought of her brief trip through his mind when images of Slade Wilson, invisible to everyone but Robin, plagued his body and soul. They didn’t often discuss her authorized visit, but they were closer to one another nonetheless. She felt his guilt in her chest and knew he tried to carry the responsibility of the world and their failures alone.  
  


He grunted half-heartedly in response and lifted a hand from the ground, slowly easing himself into a single-handed handstand.  
  


“That won’t be a problem next time,” Kori said firmly before hastily changing the subject. “Robin, can I paint your nails next?” She liked the way his Titan title felt on her tongue and he didn’t mind continuously hearing his late mother’s nickname for him used in his current home. The tower collectively found themselves switching back and forth between their civilian names and Titan titles throughout conversations at home.  
  


Dick agreed passively and lowered to his haunches, deciding he had put enough strain on his injury for the time being. He massaged his shoulder carefully with the opposite hand and grimaced.  
  


“What are Gar and Vic up to?” Dick asked, standing slowly and moving with fluidity to the bowl of snacks. He cupped a few pieces in a loose fist and flopped down on his back on Star’s bed, allowing his head to hang over the edge so he could watch his friends.  
  


“Garfield finally bought that new video game he wouldn’t shut up about,” Rachel answered but with an almost sappy aspect to her tone that nearly caused Dick and Kori to snicker out loud. “He and Victor are playing that now.”  
  


Dick’s grin quickly disintegrated. “Oh. He didn’t tell me about that.”  
  


“You were still in Gotham this morning when he bought it.”  
  


Understanding settled in and he frowned thoughtfully, thinking it was difficult to keep up with hectic lives in two cities at once. The previous night, he received a call from Bruce late in the evening, which he answered while presumptuously slipping into his Kevlar and utility belt. The majority of his calls from Bruce were requests for assistance on patrol or stopping an active heist, especially in the hours after the sun disappeared under the horizon. While Dick hopped into a boot with his phone pressed between his ear and sore shoulder, Bruce managed to get to the true point of his phone call: inviting his son over for dinner.  
  


Dick was surprised for a moment but quickly accepted. He understood the sadness that clouded Bruce these days, as it was the same heavy cloud that he saw in Alfred’s face and the one he felt catch in his own throat every time he thought of Jason. The grief was consuming their family.

Bruce promised arrival in five swift minutes and Dick fought off the sudden and childish urge to roll his eyes. Of course Bruce had already left the manor and driven several miles before calling to ask Dick if he was even available. Regardless, the time spent with his family brought lightness to his chest that he had recently been missing, and left him with a sense of jubilance.  
  


Rachel felt this immediately upon his return to the tower that morning and she invited him to Kori’s room for a “clean energy hang” session, an offer he agreed to after showering and changing.  
  


“They must have woken up really early,” Dick snickered and crunched on a pretzel.  
  


“Yes, they must have. How is your family?” Kori asked, lifting Rachel’s other hand and beginning again on her other pinky nail.  
  


Dick nearly choked on the pretzel and cleared his throat harshly, rolling onto his belly to avoid further possible incidents. “Fine,” he finally murmured and shrugged dismissively. He paused and dragged his eyes up sheepishly to meet those of his friends. They both watched him with apprehension, but they did not question him further, something that Dick appreciated greatly. He wanted to tell them about Jason, but the truth stung his throat and twisted his stomach into tight knots that he wasn’t sure he would be able to untie again. He couldn’t tell them. Not yet.   
  


He gnawed on the inside of his cheek.  
  


“They are fine,” he insisted with firmness replacing all hints of the dishonestly hiding in his tone, but the consternation deep in his naked eyes betrayed him, and the truth felt suffocating.  
  


As though she could read his mind, Kori placed a warm hand on his cheek, and a red blush colored his face as he dropped his gaze to study the carpet.  
  


“Which color do you want, Richard?” Rachel asked with a slight smirk and Dick brought his eyes up to meet hers, mirroring her expression with a grin of his own. They both shared a secret and knowing look silently admitting they were just doing this for Kori’s entertainment.  
  


“Dealer’s choice. Star?” He asked and Kori cheered with excitement.  
  


She guided him to the carpet and he snuck a quick sip of her tea before relenting a hand to Kori. The Arctic Monkeys whispered to them from the speaker and Dick smiled gently with a contented sigh on his lips.  
  


He knew the motivation driven by guilt would bring him to the training room that evening but he thrived in spending the early hours of the day in the elated company of his roommates and best friends. Kori raked her fingers through his hair as he and Rachel allowed the polish to dry.  
  


“Thanks, Star,” Rachel smiled and rested her back on the floor, holding her hands above her. “After this dries, I’ll paint yours. How do you feel about dark green?”  
  


Kori gasped and nearly shrieked, “I love it!”

  
  


~~~

  
  


Victor cracked a joke regarding Dick’s pink nail polish that evening during a sparring session and it landed him an innocuous raised middle finger and a swift kick to the jaw from a grinning Robin.

**Author's Note:**

> Garfield was extremely jealous and demanded they include him the next time they were doing this. Kori painted his nails that same night. He chose peach to match Rachel.


End file.
